He Loves Her He Just Dont Wanna Admit It
by Katilyn Salvator
Summary: Warning this is a damon and elena story its not that i dont like stefan i just think he treats her like a daughter this story is mainly from damons point of view and how he is trying to hide his feelings from elena but something just clicks...read story !ABANDONED! SORRRY!
1. prolog!

Elena Gilbert, fearful for her life, felt as though it were going to be taken from her at this very moment. She looked into her deaths eyes. It was looking into a refliction and a scary one at that. There was only one thing to do try and save her self...

Damon Salvator was in the woods when he heard ruffling when he looked closer he couldnt belive it. _She _had come back. KATHRINE, had come back but elena. oh sweet elena was standing in the clearing with katherine. NOT GOOD. come on damon do something he thought to himself

Kathrine Peirce heard damon she laughed "oh dearest elena we have company now damon!" she yelled in a playful singing song "let the games begin"

Damon walking now fast "Kathrine please dont touch her"

kathrine laughed "why does she mean something to you damon she is only a replacement" having her hand against elenas neck shoving her up against a wall

elena choked a little and looked at damon scared to death. no pun intented

damon walked closer to katherine "baby listen we can be together" trying to manipulate her into letting elena go he couldnt lose elena. Something about her just made damon feel human again almost as if he _loved_ her.

katherine smiled as she walked towards damon, elenas throat still in katherines hand damon leaned in and whispered to katherine "now darlin here is where i kill you" before katherine had a choice she was staked. She dropped elena immidiatlty. Damon caught elena at the last mili second "come on lets get you home" damon picked elena up and carried her bridal style ...

tell me if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Damon took her back to the bording house and laid her down on the couch.

"are you oka did she hurt you" damon asked elena he was worried about her

"im fine thank you if it wasnt for you id dont know what i would have done it would have ended badly for me i think and where is stefan i cant seem to reach him on my cell" elena said she got up and gave damon and hug when she said thank you she could see he cared for her even if he didnt want to live up to it he did

"gone but what does it matter little boy can deal with him self oh saint stefan always about him and im always the bad guy" damon mubled the last part to low for elena to hear and when she huggged him he held her close not wanting to pull away but she did and he complied with obidienace

"damon ive got to get home jenna will be worried" elena thought about jenna

"oka lets get you home unless you wanna stay here" damon suggested with that smirk on his face

elena rolled her eyes and said "come on drive me home now mister" as she smaked him playfully on the arm and giggled

"ouch im hurt miss gilbert" damon said pretending he actually did get hurt and rubbed his shoulder he grabbed the keys "lets go"

they got in damons car and elena laid back falling asleep almost immediatly before she knew it she was in damons arms he walking her up the stairs

"da-damon" elena said in a low voice "what are you doing i can walk" she tried to get out but damon held her close

"im not giving up not without a fight" damon whispered in her ear as he laid her down and kissed her cheek goodnight angel he silently thought and was about to jump out of the window until he heard

"stay please" elena said as she turned towards the window "please" she looked at him with pleading eyes

damon was debating should he stay

...

review :) i know im mean but give a 1 if you want him to stay and a 2 if you dont i need ideas please and thankyou lexlex3721, Dire Heart, nfranco15 for reviewing i will try to upload soon as i get ideas im new to fanfiction so im not sure how to upload still but learning so bear with me please


	3. Chapter 3

oka thankyou amazing reviewers i appreciated very much and lets continue with the story

...

i shouldnt damon thought i cant get close to a human shes below me why the hell does she have this affect on me then ugh stupid human brings out my emotions elena my sweet elena i cant im sorry not tonight but i will see you soon my dear he thought and just left without saying anything to elena feeling his dead heart ach but he ignored it and turned the emotions off again

Elenas Point Of View:)

no...damon didnt stay

but then again why do i care hes not important to me

oh shut up elena yes he is

but he isnt the one im dating stefan is

oh but you want damon to be

oh im going crazy elena thought im having a battle with my self thats not wierd at all ugh!

beep beep

elenas phone went off she checked to see what it was a text from stefan

sorry been hunting see you in about a couple of days love you

stefan

elena sighed and didnt text back when she put the phone down on the dresser next to her bed it went off again ugh stefan! she checked to see who texted her and she was surprised it was damon

sorry i didnt stay see you at 10 in the morning dont be late or i will come through your window and thats not a promise but a threat haha ;) goodnight elena and dont forget to write about me in your diary

D

elena smiled and texted back

dont worry bout it ill see you in the morning goodnight damon and thankyou for...saving me...again haha muah!

E

elena grabed her diary and started to write in it

Dear Diary,

well today was wierd i went to see my parents and was caught by Kathrine ya i said it kathrine! crazy right i thought she was dead but obviously i was wrong i would have been dead if it wasnt for damon

damon salvator what will i do with you i feel like there is a pull between us but im with stefan idk thats all diary

elena


	4. Chapter 4

oka guys please please review or im quiting the series i want atleaste 5 before i upload again so thanks

Elenas Point Of View:

_i was running but running away from what i noticed the clearing the same one i was in tonight with kathrine so i must be running away_

_"elena! come back" __**stefan **_

_"no never you tried to kill me" i yelled as i kept running. kill me? stefan? are you sure it isnt damon_

_"run my love run away from him we will be together very soon i love you kitten and dont think for one second that i spent with you i thought or hoped it would be kathrine otherwise i would have killed you instead of her that night i love you now run" he kissed me long and hard _

BEEP BEEP

ugh i woke up with sweat on my face and to the alarm that says i have 30 min until i see damon

i got up and went to the shower soaking in the hot water taking only 10 min i get out and wrap a towel around me but my brain just keeps replaying the dream

_"i love you" damon said_

stop it elena it doesnt matter ugh i shook my head and grabbed a pair of loose jeans

what you dont wanna look good for him come on elena

fine! ugh im fighting with my self AGAIN! i grabbed a pair of my skinny hip hugger jeans and a black and red corset top with black pumps now to fix my hair i took my now dry and wavey hair ran my fingers through it and put a band around it i looked in the mirror dang i look good i thought and added some smokey eye shadow with eyeliner and a dash of lip gloss **(pic on profile)**

knock knock

"come in" elena yelled she grabbed her leather jacket and headed down the stairs when her breath shortened she knew that smell that was damon and oh my god he looked amazing he was wearing a nice back button up dress shirt with the first 3 buttons un done dark denium jeans that hung to his hips boots and his leather jacket we looked great together

stop it elena your with stefan "hey" i said

"heyy your self kitten" _kitten"i love you kitten"_ ugh stupid dream

"you look nice" i said trying not to make it a big deal but damn he just looked so good i was getting a tingleling feeling down between my legs and im sure he could smell it by the look on his face he could

he smirked and was behind me before i knew it "you look good anough to eat _kitten_" oh gawd when he says kitten i just melt and ohh the way he whispered in my ear like that mm

"uhm so what are we doing this morning" i said trying to change the subject he smiled and stood right infront of me

"we my dear are going on a road trip stefan told me he isnt gonna be around for a week so were going to italy" WHAT!

"italy damon i cant afford that"he smiled again

"elena its oka i got it taken care of and dont say anything just pack your bags for 5 days and lets go" he showed me my pasport and i just couldnt resist i went upstairs

"DAMON" i yelled

"yes" he asked in a worried voice

"help me pack" i said innocently "go over to that dresser and get the stuff out of it" i pointed to where my lingerie and thongs bras ect. are i smirked knowing he would freak while i got my tight jeans corset tops 3 bathingsuits ect. and packed

Damons Point Of View from when he saw elena

oh my speak of the devil and the devil shall appear and elena here she was standing in tight clothes and i just could not help but want to touch her i saw her look me up and down

"hey"she said

"heyy your self _kitten_" oh she liked being called kitten i could tell by the look in her eyes

"you look nice" she said clearly trying to make conversation and mm she smelt great

i smirked and was behind her "you look good anough to eat kitten"i said that with all honesty she smelt amazing all the time and now with her arousle i just wanted her more and not just her blood but her body

"uhm so what are we doing today" she changed the subject i just laughed in my head and stood in frount of her

"we my dear are going on a road trip stefan told me he isnt gonna be around for a week so were going to italy" i said confidently and smiled at the thought

"italy damon i cant afford that" i smiled again

"elena its oka i got it taken care of and dont say anything just pack your bags for 5 days and lets go" i showed her the passport and i knew she wouldnt resist she went upstairs as i stood there excited about this week

"DAMON" i hear elena yell oh gawd something happened i ran up there fast

"yes" i asked in a worried voice

"help me pack" she said innocently "go over to that dresser and get the stuff out of it"she pointed to a dresser as i walked over and opened it i smirked my kitten was trying to drive me insane with lingerie and thongs bras ect. haha your good kitten i packed all the see through and black ones and put them in the bag once i was done i smiled and went up behind elena and grinded against her she moaned as i whispered

"your good kitten and youll get that back on the plane" i winked at her she was finished soon anough and she and i walked out to the airport i knew this was a good idea


	5. Chapter 5

i need ideas please please please thankyou for the alerts adding to favorites and reviews

**DAYS BEFORE DAMON AND ELENA GO ON THERE TRIP THIS IS BEFORE STEFAN LEFT FOR HUNTING AS WELL...**

Bonnies Point of view:

i was hanging out with caroline me and her were gonna go to elenas and see if she wanted to go shopping but that was before i saw...

_"elena! come back" stefan?_

_"no never you tried to kill me" somone wait elena? yelled as she kept running..._

_"run my love run away from him we will be together very soon i love you... love you now run" DAMON! kissed her _

"bonnie...bonnie?...bonnie come back" caroline said waving a hand in front of me

"caroline i...i think i just saw...i dont know..." i studdered i couldnt explain it

"bonnie what did you see tell me" caroline urged

"stefan...he was yelling...for elena to come back and then elena yelled something about him killing her...and someone kept saying run my love and i love you and we will be together i...cant remember caroline why cant i remember this is elena were talking about its important" i cried i couldnt see elena get hurt she was like my sister

"stefan killed her are you sure it wasnt damon" caroline said DAMON! thats it its damon

"caroline thats it" i jumped excitedly

"wait whats it?" she asked

"Damon it was damon he was the one saying run to elena and i love you and being together thats who it was damon" i smiled happily caroline was not dumb she just didnt know when she was smart

"oh no bonnie what about stefan this i cant understand" caroline asked puzzeldly

"oh my your right this cant end well" i realized then i would have to help i just need caroline on board and maybe meredith and matt? "caroline i need your help" i said determined

"oka what do i need to do" she smiled

"call matt and meredith get them here asap" i was off in my own mind trying to see if my plan would work

"oka bonnie"

Carolines Point of view:

stefan? killing elena wierd...and damon loving...even wierder i knew one thing i must call meredith and matt i wanted to help my friend bonnie with what ever she was planning

so i dialed matt my amazing guy.. :)...

ring

ring

rin-

"hello" matt answerd

"heyy hun its me caroline listen can you come to bonnies asap i dont know why but she needs you and meredith please" i smiled loving hearing his voice again

"of course actually mere is right here we were gonna go see if you wanted to hang out you me and bonnie elena and stefan but i guess not now" he laughed

"ya just get here please"i said

"will do" and with that he hung up

"so are they coming" bonnie asked

"yupp! so whats you plan anyway" i asked curiously

"im going to call damon and tell him that he and elena are going on a road trip" she said determinly

wait what? "huh i thought now im confused explain" i didnt understand i thought the whole point was to keep elena and stfan together not to put elena and damon together

"elena and damon are soulmates i saw the was they looked at eachother the agony in their voices caroline i have to" i could tell she did well oka then

Bonnies point of view

ring

ring

"well well if it isnt the little witch of the west what do you want my dear" the devil you know is better than the devil you dont and i feel as though damon is the one i know while...the one i dont is...stefan?

"listen i think you should take elena on a road trip take her out she hasnt been out in a while it might do her some good dont you think" i suggested knowing he would accept and already be thinking of where to take her

"well oka uhm but how do i get rid of saint stefan" he asked stunned i could tell but i couldnt explan i didnt have time

"let me take care of that just hurry" i said i knew i was speaking in riddles but heyy thats my job

he hung up and i called stefan naturally he answerd right away

"bonnie what up is elena oka" he asked worriedly of course ugh sometimes i feel as though he is like her father to protective and kind of controling

"yes shes fine listen i had a vision of you killing elena you need to feed take a week off and feed stefan" i lied well not completely but still

"but i would never-" i cut him off

"i know but you need to feed just do it" and with that i hung up

ding dong

great my plan is already on step 2

Stefans point of view:

i wouldnt couldnt kill elena she was my life but i did need to feed just not here so i told elena i would be gone for a bit she was understanding as always and i left

left her in damons hand oh he better not touch her...

i left to go to alaska trying to get far from here but not to far

please please review please and i really need ideas ill make the chapters longer if you review and give me ideas im coming up blank here please!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**GUYS I NEED IDEAS NOW!**

**IM STUCK OR I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK OR SOMETHING**

**BUT IM NOT COMING UP WITH ANYTHING PLEASEE PLEASEE**

**REVIEW AND ****GIVE ME IDEAS OR IM STOPPING THE STORY ALL**

**TOGETHER OKA!**

im sorry im just really frusterated right now with being stuck

soo please im desperate for ideas


	7. Chapter 7

oka im sorry for not updating lately ive been blank for a while but now ive got something so here it goes please continue to review and give me ideas please

thankyou

Damons Pov:

Elena and I finaly got to the air port and borded the plane. The girl never seize to amaze me and i know she thinks i think she is katherine but she is not even close

I dont know what my poor little brother is thinking leaving her here or even being with her he only wants to be with her because of kathrine and how i know that is cause my sad little brother never got over his dear kathrine yes i wanted elena first because she looked like kathrine but when i got to know her it was more i just dont know how to show it maybe this trip will help me the witch or bonnie or who ever elenas friend can be alittle wierd i mean she hates me but is pushing her best friend off on a trip with me alone for that matter i dont know what goes on in that head of hers but what ever it is im greatful though i would never admit it

"what are you thinking so hard about over there" elena pulled me out of my thoughts i looked over at her sitting beside me on the plane i took my hand and gentally stoked her cheek she smiled and leaned into my touch

"nothing dear" i replied with a smirk and elenas phone went off i only knew this couldnt be good

"hello" she answerd

"_elena elena where are you why arent you home wheres stefan elena where are you"_ it was her aunt i could tell with my vampire hearing

"aunt jenna calm down im fine breath im fine stefan is..." she looked at me with hope on her face i mouthed

"alaska visiting his uncle" she smiled and said what i mouthed to her

"_thats awfuly far are you with him"_ i smirked

"uhm no not exactly im kinda with damon" she looked nervouse geeze does her aunt hate me that much?

"_your what! come home now! why are you with damon"_

"aunt jenna i kinda cant come home right now"

"_why the hell not"_ never have i ever heard her curse in my exisitence

"im kinda on a plane to italy please dont get mad at me im just gonna be there for about 5 days oka then im coming home chill out im fine i love you and buh bye" she hung up before her aunt could say anymore

"well that was eventful" i smirked at her she of course rolled her eyes and smiled laying her head on my shoulder befor falling asleep she looked so peaceful

Elenas Pov:

_it was dark i was alone- no no i wasnt i was with 2 no 3 people one was stefan and he looked evil? stefan? no way but it has to be cause damon is...behind me thats why stefan looked evil the third person was weird bonnie?_

_"elena come to my dear you belong to me were soulmates elena dont you see" stefan said almoost mincing like it was scary i started to walk towards him and he smiled not a good one either_

_"elena stop!" bonnie she what she always wanted me to be with stefan i dont understand i stoped and looked her but damon made me look at him instead_

_"elena..." he whimpered it made my heart break i felt suck a tug towards him_

_"elena come here" stefan...ordered? this isnt stefan_

_"i-i dont know what to do" i whispered knowing they would hear me_

_"follow your hear elena who do you feel such a pull to elena you know who you must go towards" bonnie said i looke at damon with tears in my eyes _

"elena wake up" damon said "are you oka" he asked with all honesty

"im fine hunny" i said and then looked up at him smileing a real smile at that "are we almost there" i asked

"acutally my _dear_ we are here in Rome, Italy" he smiled at me when eyes beamed

"yay come on i wanna get off here" i anxiously squealed he laughed at me too so i hit him playfuly on the shoulder

"ouch" he faked it "come on were getting off" he said as he took my hand in his i intertwined our fingers and he smiled at me and squeezed my hand a little

we got off the plan hand and hand with our luggedge and walked to a vehical

"damon where are we going" i asked confused

"well kitten were going to the hotel" he shrugged like it was no big deal

"which is..." i pushed farther

" Hotel Residenza in Farnese" he said with an amazing italian accent oh gawd i could get used to this i moved closer into him as he put his arm around me and held me against him

we rode to the hotel together in silence but it was peacful

when i looked up i was amazed it was huge but it was so italy i smiled when damon offerd me his hand i took it and we walked in together he then asked me what i was afraid of

"how do you want to do the rooms" he looked at me with hope in his eyes

"uhm can we share the room" i smiled shyly

"of course but do you want seperate uhm bed or what" damon salvator just studdered ive seen everything now

"can we-uhm maybe- i i think we should uh..." theres that pull ONE BED my heart screamed "get..two...i mean just get one bed.." i turned aound shyley and embaressed damon went up and booked us a room

we walked up together in awkward silence he open the door for me as i looked around it was beautiful all dark blue silk with some white a big size bed master bathroom i turned around and smiled at damon i ran up to him and hugged wrapping my legs around his waist he laid me on the bed and did the unthinkanble...

cliff hanger dont hate me please i will update soon but i got a few girls coming over soo review please thankyou

-katie


	8. Chapter 8

alright alright i know im terrible i havent uploaded in forever but im new at this so its kinda hard

well here you go the 8th chapter

Elenas pov:

he kissed me and not like any kiss but a hard passionat loving kiss it was urgent in need and i could hardly breath his tounge went across the crease of my lips making me open my mouth for his toung i moaned loud and he pulled away with a tug of my bottom lip in between his teeth

"...wow..."i said i couldnt explain what was going on in my head but the dream where..._he_ said _"i love you" _it was amazing i and i wanted to kiss him again so i did i pulled my hand up put it on the back of his neck and pulled him down to me we kissed deeply this time my tounge going into his mouth and it got a little hotter he walked backwards to the bed pulling me with him as he switched poitions making him on top he pulled away and smirked

"your not ready kitten but thats oka because ill wait for you" damon said wait i wasnt ready how did he know whoa hold up he said hed wait for me...i smiled at that thought but was dragged outta my thoughts

"what are you smiling about kitten" damon asked eyes filled with childish wonder

"nothing just how i never wanna leave here" i said smiling and curling up to him he wrapped his arms around me and whispered

"never you will never have to leave here in my arms you can stay as long as you want know why kitten because all along i knew i was right that this us we.. were meant to be wheather you like it or not wheather you accept it or not" he pulled me tighter ans we just laid there completely happy that is until damons phone went off he didnt move and i giggled

"go the phone lazy" i said playfuly

"ughh" he groaned and got the phone while i listened in on his conversation

"ya were here"

someone knows where we are?

...

"but no wait its to soon"

whats to soon?

...

"i cant little witch"

bonnie?

...

"how do you know"

know what!

...

"YOU SAW IT!"

bonnie saw what huh...

...

"fine fine im only doing this because i really do

you know and its like i dont want to to but i do its weird like some secret pull or something"

...

"k bye"

damon turned to look at me and said the words i was dreading to hear

"we have to go


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 is up!

also im trying to work on my spelling and puncuation

oh and im on face book first for anyone who would like to follow

look me up:

katie coulter from spencer county high school

thanks

Damons pov:

the kiss was everything i hoped for and more i honestly didnt think it would happen but i did and i know im sounding really cheesey and stupid but if you just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world if you just kissed elena then you would be feeling this way too i dont know how or why my stupid said brother stefan turned her down

the bonnie conversation a few seconds ago was happy but depressing bonnie told me i need to say i love you to elena she asked if we were here and i mean thats a stupid question of course we are and then she said something that crushed me we need to leave stefan will be there in a day and i want elena to my self for a little bit so im eneding the trip short though we will visit someday again unless she doesnt want to be like me a vampire ugh im so conflicted to many thougths running through my head-

"damon are you oka" elena sweet innocent elena asked

"of course listen just pack ill tell you on the plane why we have to go" my voice was low and sad and i bet you elena knew something was wrong she went in the bathroom and came out with something i never thougth i would see her in

"damon im not leaving until i get what WE both want" she said seductivly and i was instinly hard

she was wearing a blue and black spegettie strap shirt where it had opened at the bottom of her breast it was silk blue coving her breast the rest was black and her thong was blue silk as well with black liner **(link on my profile) **

she slowly walked over to me and started kissing me i kissed back hard shoving my tounge in her mouth she pushed me on top of her

oka the reason i stoped on this part is because i need to see how many people want an actuall detailed lemon or just kinda mention it a lil you know oh also i need someone who i can send my chapters to and they can help me with it as well with punctuation and such so pllease let me know if your good at any of that and let me know if you want the lemon thankyou so much for reading so far it means alot to me and i know im being a real bitch for not uploading in forever


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV:

Oh God, I have no idea what I was thinking, or what I was doing for that  
matter. I was so nervous. "Who am I kidding Damon won't even find me  
attractive in this" I scoffed to myself as I looked over my outfit and applied  
some make up as a finishing touch. "Well it's now or never Elena" I thought.

I took a deep breath and then wandered out of the bathroom. The reaction I got  
was better then I had anticipated. His jaw completely dropped and it looked as  
if his eyes were going to fall out of his head they were so wide. I watched  
him for a moment until he blinked, finally deciding that this was a not a  
hallucination.

"Damon, I'm not leaving until I get what I want, what WE both want" I  
drawled trying to be seductive. I'll admit it did sound better in my  
mind originally but it actually came out sounding natural. I made my way  
over to him slowly, making sure to sway my hips back and forth enticingly. I  
straddled him as he sat in the edge of the bed and began kissing him. First up  
his chest, and then his neck finally meeting his lips with my own. I parted  
his lips with my own and our tongues battled in a dance for dominance. His  
hand slowly trailed down to my breasts freeing them one at a time from their  
silk confines.

My breath hitched when his cool hands made contact with my  
nipples. I knew he could hear it. He gently took my nipple in his mouth  
grazing it with his blunt human teeth causing it to turn hard eliciting a moan  
from my lips.

The sensation was immense and I arched my back up closer to him silently  
begging for more. I ungracefully unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off,  
desperately craving his skin on my own. I ran my fingers across his chest as  
he kissed, licked and nibbled his way around my entire body. He slid  
my underwear off running his hand up and down my folds making me wet  
instantaneously. He slowly slid a finger in, than two pumping me a bit faster  
and faster each time. He stopped momentarily and I was about to question him  
as he replaced his fingers with his delectable tongue and rubbing my **  
furiously at once until I came completely undone, trembling in ecstasy as his  
skilled talents.

I looked at him with a devilish grin and reached down freed his ** from it's  
cloth prison. I licked the head swirling my tongue around the tip and up and  
down his shaft, rubbing his balls simultaneously. I placed his shaft in my  
mouth and sucking with more and more intensity, earning an appreciative  
guttural growling moan. I continued my ministrations until he came. He held me  
afterwards and we drifted down from our cloud slowly for about an hour until

I finally fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up a couple hours later in a  
car, dressed in a black tank top and my black skinny jeans. I looked over to  
the drivers seat and noticed Damon was driving. He met my shining gaze with an  
astonishing smile and all I could do was beam my own smile right back. He  
took my hand in his own giving it a small squeeze and absentmindedly began  
running his thumb back and forth lovingly.

He spoke drawing me out of my silent reverie. "Elena I have to tell you  
something." I could tell from his tone this was not going to be good news, not  
at all.

"Yes Damon" I said cautiously.

"The reason we had to leave is because-".

"Oh god! Damon watch out!" I screamed.

BOOM!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I just wanted to let you know that all of my chapers from 10 and up will be revised by my amazing beta X...x.X she is absolutly great and i will be mentioning her through out all my notes at the end of each chapter so be very greatful for her if it wasnt for her i probably would have stopped my story all together

thanks girl!


End file.
